1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a storage apparatus, substrate, liquid container, system, and control method of the storage apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A representative example of nonvolatile memory (nonvolatile storage section, in a broad sense) is EEPROM or FERAM. Those memories receive or transmit data with respect to the host device, and read or write data. For example, ink jet type printer (the host device) has an ink cartridge (a liquid container). The ink cartridge is provided with the storage apparatus having nonvolatile memory (for example, see JP-A-2004-299405). The nonvolatile memory stores various information such as ID, manufacturing information, and residual amount of ink, and the storage apparatus receives or transmits this information with respect to the printer.
However, read and write of the data are not performed normally, if the power supply of the storage apparatus is failure, such that a corruption may occur in the data stored on the nonvolatile memory. For example, the storage apparatus of the ink cartridge and the printer is generally connected through the contact of terminal, and power is supplied from the printer to the storage apparatus through the terminal. In this case, a corruption of the data stored in the nonvolatile memory may occur if the power supply terminal enters a floating state (non contact state) when it access to the nonvolatile memory. For example, a rewrite is not performed normally when it reads ID or manufacturing information, in a case where the memory needs the rewriting operation when the nonvolatile memory reads an FERAM, and the like.